


far-away

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Redemption, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Song parody of sante fe from newsies the broad way version.





	far-away

[Dracos solo song]

(Talking about when the room of requriements exploded)  
Folks, we finally got our headline  
"Students Crushed as death eaters Attack"  
Crab and and goyle calling me  
Poor crab and goyle were just too damn slow

(Talking about the war)  
Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin'  
Thanks to good ole' draco malfoy  
Draco just wants to close his eyes and GO!

(He wants to go far away to rethink his life)  
Let me go  
Far away  
Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today  
And the city's finally sleepin'  
And the moon looks old and grey  
I get on a train thats bound for far away

(Talking about all hes done, and stuff done to him)  
And I'm gone  
And I'm done  
No more running. No more lying  
No more fat old man denying me my way  
Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day  
Dreams come true. Yeah they do. Far away

(Talking about hogwarts/the wizarding world)  
Where does it say you gotta live and die here?  
Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there ain't no future  
Even at 17!  
Breaking your back for someone else's sake!  
If the life don't seem to suit you, how about a change of scene?  
Far from the lousy houses, and the deadlines in between

(Remembering snape now and telling himself he will change)  
Far away, my old friend  
I can't spend my whole life dreaming  
Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do  
I ain't getting any younger  
And I wanna start brand new

(Talking about the people who will be far away)  
I need space. And fresh air  
Let 'em laugh in my face. I don't care  
Save my place- I'll be there  
Just be real is all I'm asking  
Not some painting in my head  
Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today  
I got nothing if I'm not far away.


End file.
